The Legend of Le Caza
by Katlana Child
Summary: Le Caza is San Francisco's hero, only seeking to overthrow dictator, Enrique Valdez. When he meets a beautiful, nomadic gypsy who happens to go by Natara, he falls very quickly in love. However, she loves Le Caza, and not who Le Caza really is; Mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is the story I mentioned that was inspired by Zorro the Musical. Best effin' play ever! :D**

**Anyway, I will be working on the other stories, which is a sign that I should really stop with all of these stories. **

**NEWS ON OTHER STORIES:**

**Haltalia: We're nearing the end! :D And to the beginning of Haltalia 2 shall we travel!**

**Hostage: Haven't worked on it at all, but I do know what I want to do. I'll try to get moving on that one.**

**Boot Camp: Haha, haven't worked on this one either, but only because I'm short on time.**

**And!**

**I want to add another ONE-SHOT to my collection. It will be about Kai's birthday, most likely. :D Mainly because I found a file in My Documents with the title Kai's Birthday and the wordplay in it is so clever, I want to fix it up and post it. :)**

**ANYWAY! So...It has been a great day! My friend and I are friends again after we both wrote out long apologies and compromised. Today was one of the best days in a long time. Especially since my Mal actor paid a little more attention to me. (In fact, we play Life on my iPod now and...We always make him play as Rachel. Now, we call him Rachel and he gets a little flustered, but doesn't mind too much.) And guess who adores Plastic Killer? I do! During the 'Cold War' between my friend and I, I leaned on him for support and he gladly held me close. That's how awesome our friendship is.**

**In other news...Who's played the ON DEMAND? I mean, I haven't, but I know what's going to happen. (Yes, I looked at Spoilers. I must be punished!) And I am, like, more depressed than usual about Cause of Death. I'm not going to say anything, for those who haven't heard, but I can guarantee, emotions will be running high the next few weeks. **

**Also, more depressing news (I'm on a role here!) You remember Jacob Randall? The kid who died in my neighborhood? Well...Today was his birthday. He would've been eighteen today and getting closer to (Sorry for bringing religion into this) serving a mission. It is a little sad, but people are reliving his memories and laughing about things he used to do.**

**So, I have to dedicate this Chapter to Jacob "Rex" Randall; You may be gone now, buddy, but you're always in our hearts.**

**On a lighter note...Imma play the NOW AIRING eppy! :D So, see you all in my next story update, whatever it may be.**

**Love ya'll! :)**

* * *

><p>Mal knew the hardships of being a father were not going to be a ride to the ice-cream shop. He figured this out the first night their twins, Nathan and Kara, had come home. While he begged Natara to sleep, he cared for the twins, cursing that day.<p>

As the twins grew older, however, things eased up. Mal was able to go back to work without worrying too much about Natara.

One thing Mal particularly enjoyed was reading to his kids, or telling them a story. It was one night when Nathan came in Mal and Natara's room, tugging on Mal's pajama sleeve.

"Daddy," he whispered, "Kara and I can't sleep!"

Mal groaned slightly, hoping Natara was still sleeping. "Alright," he said quietly and swiftly got out of bed. He followed his five year old son to his and his sister's room. Kara was sitting upright in her bed, smiling widely.

"Hey Daddy!" Kara greeted.

"Hey Princess," Mal greeted and he took a seat on her bed. She instantly crawled into his lap and he smiled softly.

"Can you tell us the story of when..." Kara began, but Mal stopped her.

"Why don't I tell you two a story you've never heard before," he said.

"But that's not any fun," Kara whined. "I like knowing what happens at the end."

Mal chuckled. "You're like me, Kara, impatient. But hear me out, alright. It's a story about your mommy and I."

Of course, this was a lie, but an exciting story was everything to a kid, even if it wasn't real.

-C.O.D-

A long time ago, in San Francisco, a gypsy caravan would stop by the city yearly. The gypsies inside brought a festival that littered the streets for weeks at a time. Everyone in San Francisco enjoyed the festivities and even stopped some of their jobs just to participate.

However, the king of the gypsies, a man named Raj Mansingh, was getting old and wanted his daughter, Natara Mansingh, princess of the gypsies, to take his place.

Now, let me tell you about Natara. She was the fairest gypsy of them all! Her eyes twinkled with the sun's light, pleasing the male gypsies who tried to swoon her into marrying them. However, Natara wasn't dumb. She pushed each 'lover' away, not willing to make any bonds.

Like I said, Natara was brilliant and knew that she _should _be the one to take her father's reign after he passed, but Natara was a free soul. So, when news arose that she would be the next air, she ran off, leaving her younger sister in charge. The gypsies decided that they wouldn't leave San Francisco until Natara returned home safely.

Now, on the other side of San Francisco lived a poor farmer and his mother. His father, just a couple years before, was executed for stealing food for the family. Mal, the farmer, felt bitter feelings towards the dictator, who happened to be his cousin, Enrique Valdez. Enrique, as a young boy, was very happy about life...Until Mal started taking all the attention with his hunting skills and his farming skills. Enrique became extremely jealous of his cousin and stopped seeing him. Ever since, he has made Mal's life hard and close to being unable to cope with.

Mal, however, was not who people believed he was. After his father was killed, Mal took a promise unto his own hands. He would make Enrique pay for his crimes, but not to an extreme such as death. Mal took in the new identity of Le Caza, the San Francisco Hero. When the gypsies arrived into town the first time Mal tested his new identity, he told them about his background and how he planned to stop Enrique. The gypsies agreed, but left Raj's daughters out of the agreement, fearing that they might act like Le Caza; rebellious.

Everything changed one day when Mal nearly killed Natara.

There was a law in San Francisco that prohibited stealing. If you were caught taking grain from a farmer's land, it was punishable by death. Mal despised this law, but still lived by it. He hated turning people in, but his life was on the line if he did harbor a criminal. He couldn't die...His mother needed him more than ever.

One particularly sunny afternoon, Mal worked in the corn field, one of his least favorite chores. He wielded a gleaming scythe in his hand as he scanned the golden brown field, searching for anything he could harvest. This year had been slightly misleading with the crops, so, there were very few that Mal was actually able to choose from. He had become protective over his land, making sure no unwelcome creature set foot onto his property. However, he was unaware of the mysterious gypsy that had crept into a row, dodging each trap that was set up.

Her eyes scanned the area, looking for any sign of food. She smiled when she saw a harmless ear of corn on the ground and lifted it up. "Finally," she whispered, but the fields were too quiet to let this action escape without being heard of. Mal looked up and frowned. "Who's there?" he snapped. "Mom?"

"Darn it," Natara whispered and tucked the corn in her cloak and began to slowly walk off, trying not to make a sound. Mal was quick, though. He was in the next row just as she reached the end.

"You!" Mal called. "Stop!"

Natara froze for a second. "He's going to kill me," was her first thought. Then she shook her head. "I can out-run him. He's a farmer, for heaven's sake!" She took off instantly, dodging Mal's grip.

"Stealing is punishable by death," Mal called, who had managed to stay on her heels. That's when Natara noticed the scythe and gasped audibly, toppling to the ground as one foot went over the other in a confused pattern. She landed with a satisfying THUD and Mal was on top of her, the scythe pressed against her throat/

"Get off of me, you pig," she snarled. Mal frowned when he noticed her thick, accent.

"You're a gypsy," he assumed quickly, which upset Natara.

"Is that all I am? A gypsy?" she spat and Mal smirked.

"Well, judging by your accent and...Interesting attire, I am guessing that you are a gypsy. A rebellious one too."

Natara stopped squirming and frowned. "So...What's it to you?"

"I just so happen to like gypsies," Mal whispered, which ultimately revolted Natara.

"Are you trying to swoon me?" she asked and Mal chuckled.

"Not at all," was his reply as he jumped up and offered his hand. Natara pushed it away as she pulled herself up and snarled at her captor.

"I'm guessing I can't leave then?"

Mal smiled. "Actually, you seem pretty hungry. Instead of stealing, you could always ask me, you know."

Natara glared at Mal and he laughed. "Follow me," he said and Natara, though not too excited, followed, desperate for the sweet taste of food.

-C.O.D-

"Mal?" a tired voice arose and Mal turned around, Kara following his gaze. Natara stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. "Honey, it's two in the morning. What are you doing out of bed?"

Mal smiled and looked at his children. "The kidlets couldn't sleep, so I told them a story," Mal said and he stood up, Kara still in his strong arms. "Alright Nate and Kara-Bear, it's time to go to sleep. I'll continue my story tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright," Nathan sighed and yawned heavily. Mal placed Kara in bed and she smiled up at him.

"Good night, Daddy. I love you," she said and Mal chuckled. He kissed her forehead gently and nodded. "I love you too, Kara." He stood up straight and tucked Nathan in, receiving the same goodnight from him. As soon as the kids were asleep, Mal and Natara shut the door and smiled at each other.

"You're so adorable with kids, you know that right?" Natara stated and she leaned into her husband, who wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"Yeah, I know," was his smart reply before walking to his room, the love of his life standing beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katlana is on a role today! :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-DarkAngel443**  
><strong>Thank you! And it Mal's telling is original, and somewhat of the plot. :) Thanks for noticing though! And thanks for the review!<strong>

**THANK YOU! I love hearing that people enjoy my tales. :D Glad you've been enjoying the story. :) Thanks for the review!**

**-mozz-girl (The Beast)**  
><strong>Ooh! It's really good. I haven't seen the movie, only the musical. I think it's spreading to other states too and it might be heading to Broadway. But really, it's AMAZING! I enjoyed every second of it. Even the make-out sessions. Haha, and I hate romance. :) Thanks for the review. :)<strong>

**So...Nothing really changed in the time frame that Boot Camp and this were updated. :D Only the fact that I changed my doorknob and I got some stuff in my eye. :D I'm lovable! :D**

**Here you go, another chapter of The Legend of Le Caza! :D**

* * *

><p>After a long, hard day at work, there was nothing Mal looked forward to more than just lying on the couch, Natara next to him, and the kids on the ground, peering up at either a home movie or a family comedy. Mal wanted this day to be like that, but instead, he was ambushed by his own children.<p>

"Daddy!" Nathan called and shoved a paper up towards Mal. "I drew you at school today!"

"Awesome job, Nate," Mal complimented and Kara approached.

"That's nothing! I drew Mommy!" she scoffed and gave Mal the picture. He smiled slightly.

"Why is Mommy dressed as a gypsy?" he asked and Kara gave him her signature scoff once more.

"Because, Daddy, Mommy is the gypsy princess!"

Mal chuckled and handed the pictures back. "Well, you two are very good artists. Now, where's Mommy? Daddy wants to talk to her."

Kara shook her head. "First, I want to hear more of the story," she pouted and Mal smirked.

"Not now, Kara-Bear," he replied and set his jacket over the couch.

"Puh-lease!" Kara begged and Mal sighed.

"Honey, not now. Dinner's almost ready and then you two need to take a bath."

"But Daddy..." Kara whined and Mal simply ignored her. He walked off and found Natara in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables.

"Hey Special Agent," Mal greeted and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "I missed you, today."

Natara smiled as Mal rested his chin on her shoulder. "You always miss me, Hun. And this is where you'll find me everyday after work."

Mal chuckled and kissed her cheek happily. "So, did the kids question your Gypsy Heritage?"

Natara looked back at him. "You started that? Kara's been asking me questions about gypsies all day!"

Mal chuckled once more. "Yup, that was me. You should listen to the story. It's pretty good."

Natara smiled and shook her head playfully. "How about you tell me after you set the kids down for bed."

"Sure thing. Mmm! Smells good," Mal complimented. "What has Chef Natara come up with today?"

Natara smiled. "Chicken soup. This time, only the broth is from a can."

Mal laughed. "You're brilliant Nat...But not with the stove."

Natara smiled and shrugged. "I try my hardest. Being a mom was never really in my Bucket List."

Natara finished preparing dinner and soon after, the kids had taken their baths and were lying in bed, awaiting their father's arrival. Mal strode into the room, Natara following behind.

"Okay, kids, who's ready for the epic tale of Mal and Natara's life?" he asked and the kids smiled and nodded.

"This is going to get interesting," Natara said as she sat on the edge of Kara's bed.

-C.O.D-

Mal had led Natara to his home where his mother, Angela, lived. She sat in a rocking chair in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth slowly. Her health was in bad condition; but then again, when wasn't she sick.

"Mom!" Mal called out and she looked up slightly. Her eyes traced the room and when Mal entered with a gypsy, she smiled slightly.

"Malachi, are you done tending the farm already?" she asked and Mal sighed.

"Mom...It's Mal," he whispered harshly and Natara hid her smile.

"Your given name is Malachi, and that's what I choose to call you by," Angela retorted and she slowly got to her feet. "And who might you be, Dear?"

Natara bit her lower lip as Mal replied for her.

"She's a thief...A lucky thief."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Lucky as in, I'm not turning her in because she was just hungry." Mal added and nodded slightly.

"You get your big heart from your father, Malachi," Angela said with a pleased grin. "What's your name, Lucky Thief, or shall I just call you that?"

"My name is Natara..." the gypsy replied quietly. "Natara Mansingh."

"As in the Mansingh Gypsy Caravan?" Angela asked. Though mostly confined in her home, all gossip, news and information about San Francisco was not kept away from her.

Natara nodded shortly. "Yes. But I am not returning," she replied. "My father...He is a heartless man."

Mal held back his cry of protest. He had known Raj for some time now and he thought he was probably the most generous man out of the entire gypsy clan.

-C.O.D-

Natara giggled softly and Mal looked over at her. "What?" he asked.

"Mal, you're such a kiss-up," she replied, smiling.

"Hey, I actually like your father, Nat. He's a cool man," Mal replied. "Grandpa Mansingh is a good man, guys," he informed his kids.

"Grandpa Mansingh is never home," Natara added. "Anyway, continue with your story, Senor Butt-Kiss."

Mal raised an eyebrow at Natara's insult and smiled. "Such dirty words coming from a very pretty mouth." He turned towards his kids. "Mommy's a potty-mouth."

"Mommy!" Kara scolded. "Those aren't nice words!"

Natara laughed.

"Okay Mal, you've infected their minds. Let's get at least five more minutes of the story in before bed-time, alright?"

Mal nodded. "Anyway..."

-C.O.D-

"Well," Angela said with a generous smile. "You're welcome to stay here for the night or until things are sorted out. In fact, you can have Malachi's room."

Mal's jaw dropped slightly. "My room? Mom!"

"You sleep on the couch half of the time anyway," Angela responded. "Make yourself at home, Natara. Dinner should be ready soon, right Malachi?"

Mal sighed heavily. "Yes, Mother." Angela smiled as Mal moved himself into the kitchen, beginning the tedious process of making dinner.

-C.O.D-

"And that is where we'll stop," Mal said. Kara and Nathan began whining, but Natara stopped them.

"Now, now," she said, "If you guys go to sleep now, maybe Daddy will begin the story earlier tomorrow."

Mal nodded to confirm Natara's words.

"Yup!" he said with a grin.

"Oh, alright," Nathan sighed and he pulled his blankets over his body. "Good night, Mom...Dad!"

Mal chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "Good night, Nate." He walked over to Kara and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Kara-Bear."

"Night, Daddy. I love you," she said sweetly and instantly dozed off. Natara quickly tucked her in and walked out of the room, Mal following behind.

"Seriously though," Natara said with a smile, "Most generous gypsy of the clan?"

"You can't criticize a genius, Mrs. Fallon," Mal replied and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why don't we go into the living room for a bit. I found this great romantic comedy at the store the other day and we haven't had a chance to watch it, yet."

Natara laughed. "Look at you, Mal. Having kids has made you into a big softie."

Mal smiled. "You know it."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is quite long. I kind of, sort of, dragged on and I apologize.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-mozzi-girl (The Awesome Beast!)**  
><strong>Sorry this took so long for me to update. Have I disappointed the Beast? :) Anyway, love your kindness. Thanks for reviewing. They always make my day a little brighter. :) And thanks for the additional comments. :)<strong>

**-Things in Ink**  
><strong>Mal being a softy (or softie. I guess it doesn't matter how you spell it) is something I really hope we get to see more in Cause of Death. :) I imagine Mal being this Super-Hero-Like dad who is rough at work, but runs around like an idiota when he's with his kids. I also imagine him as an amazing cook with a talent in music. In fact, before it was revealed that he was in Church Choir, when I looked at him, I thought he had a talent for singing. :) Just sayin. :) Thanks for the review!<strong>

**-MaltaraFluff647**  
><strong>Haha! Why thank you! And whoa, how did you get the little thing-y above the 'N' in Senor? Haha! :D I'm guessing iPod? Anyway, thanks for reviewing and for the comments, they always make me smile. :D<strong>

**Anyway...I was going to work on Haltalia, but this came first, I guess. :)**

**How was your guys's week? I actually spent most of it sleeping and cleaning. Also, a lot of it was dedicated to Cause of Death. My friend and I are most likely making a Vlog of our COD Adventures, only, I am Special Agent Shai and she's Detective Kamz. :) If it ever posts, I'll tell you. Most of it, in my opinion, is hilarious. :) **

**So, I know that there is one Starkid on here that reads my stories. (But I Have Promises To Keep, right?) Anyway...Their newest musical, Holy Musical Bman came out on YouTube today and that's what I did from 7 until 10. I still haven't finished it, but from what my friend and I watched, we almost peed our pants a couple of times. Too funny. I suggest you guys check it out, if you don't mind a boat-load of cursing and slight adult humor. :)**

**I would enlighten ya'll more on my week, but I want to hear yours. :)**

**I'm getting tired, so I'm going to end right there. Thanks for everything, guys! You've all been really helpful and encouraging. :)**

* * *

><p>Work was tedious, something that was unusual, but never unheard of. A few DUI's here and there, but nothing too drastic. Mal almost went crazy, going through the day without anything exciting happening. Sure, it gave him tons of time to actually get some work done. However, there was something not many knew about Mal; he had to have commotion in order to perform tasks.<p>

Arriving home, still a load of paperwork to be done, Mal threw himself on the couch, instantly joined by Natara.

"Long day at work?" she asked as she took her place next to him.

"Long and boring," Mal replied. Natara gave him her best smile and snuggled into him.

"Well, I got the kids to go to their friend's house. I knew they would bug you the second you stepped through that door."

"What would I do without you, Nat?" Mal asked, grinning.

"We all know the answer to that, Hun," she replied.

The couple sighed heavily and sat in silence for the next few minutes. Mal didn't like the silence that much...Even with Natara.

"Mal?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we go pick up the kids?"

"I'd like that...Not that I don't love being around you. It's just, you know me...I'm a teddy-bear these days."

Natara laughed as she jumped up, already one step ahead of Mal.

As soon as Kara and Nathan were in their dad's presence, the questioning began about Le Caza. Once the nightly routine was completed, Mal settled down in the kids' room and began his tale once more.

-C.O.D-

Mal was never one to eavesdrop, especially when a guest was around. But he left the dinner unattended as he pressed himself to the wall, listening intently on the conversation.

"So, Natara," Angela began kindly, "I understand that you're going through an...Interesting situation."

"My father would call it unnecessary," Natara replied calmly. "He's a controlling man. He wants all of his daughters, namely myself, to be the best of the best. After all, we are the proud descendants of gypsies that roamed the land years prior."

"I don't blame your father, but I also don't blame you. When Mal was a boy," Angela continued and Mal held back his curses. He hated this story. "His father told him that he, soon, would be taking over the farmland. Mal knew he didn't want to take control of the land because he told himself on several occasions that he was not good with plants. He refused to accept the responsibility and soon enough, he decided to run away once Jacob, my husband, urged him to assist him in the field.

"Well, near midnight that same night, I went out and found Mal sitting in the barn with the animals; crying. He told me he didn't want to take the job. He knew he would ruin Jacob's legacy...He just knew it. I tried to comfort him...But sometimes a mothers words don't work on a small, rebellious, hurt child. Mal, despite the differences, had a strong relationship with his father. I brought Jacob to the barn and he explained what he was trying to do, by forcing the farm onto Mal.

"He told Mal this specifically; 'Mal, it may seem like I'm the greatest farmer in the world, but even I went through what you're going through. My father told me that this farm would be mine one day. He made the job sound scary and not worth it. I never wanted to work here. But guess what; my dad told me that the farm was a fun place and that it was also a learning tool. Slowly, he taught me the keys to being a farmer and that's where I am today.' He took Mal in his arms and...Well, I guess you know the rest. Mal became the strong, courageous man he is today because he sat down with his father."

Natara sighed heavily. "Mrs. Fallon, I understand where you're coming from, but my father is not like Mal's. Years and years he's been teaching me how to be a gypsy...But you can't be one unless your heart is in it. My heart wasn't in it from the beginning. It all felt...Wrong. I didn't like throwing parties and drinking 'til I passed out. I was a scholar, something that was frowned upon by my peers. While my sister held a rambunctious fiesta, I sat in my caravan, reading up on our next destination."

Mal didn't notice how far he was leaning in to listen and lost his footing, crashing to the floor, attracting the attention of the girls.

"You eavesdropping, little," Natara growled, standing up. Well, she may not have accepted the title of gypsy, but she sure did act like one. "Is this what you're going to do to your wife, if you ever get one, by all means."

"I was curious," Mal retorted, jumping to his feet. "And if you _ever_ get a husband, you'll learn to _accept _it."

"You blasted, good-for-nothing..."

"Quiet, both of you," Angela snapped. "Now listen. Malachi, what you did was completely wrong and impolite. Natara, name calling is something I frown upon."

"Mom! Honestly, are you going to take her side on this?" Mal hissed. "Why is it whenever we have guests I suddenly become the servant? I tend a stupid farm all day and never get an ounce of respect. Even the animals kick me around." He then pointed to Natara. "And you shouldn't neglect your father! You never know if you're going to lose him!" Mal huffed angrily and stormed out of the house, leaving Natara shocked and Angela shaking her head.

"Mrs. Fallon...I didn't mean to..." Natara began, but Angela stopped her.

"Natara, you'll have to excuse Malachi's behavior," she informed quietly. "He hasn't been the same since his father was executed."

Natara sighed and sat back down. "Mrs. Fallon, I can leave if I'm going to..."

"He'll be fine by tomorrow, Dear. Now, why don't you get some well-deserved rest. I'm afraid we're going without dinner tonight. Though, I will have an amazing breakfast prepared for the morn."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Natara said with a grateful nod and walked off, leaving Angela to mutter curses under her breath.

Meanwhile, out in the corn field, Mal ripped through it, kicking away every trap he made. "Why?" he shouted, "Did you have to do it, Dad? Why couldn't you have just relied on our food source instead of getting caught and killed? I would have never been in this mess!"

He reached for something concealed in his traveling cloak; an outline of a masquerade mask. "I could have been a normal person...But no. I have to be an unwanted hero." After darting into the woods, Mal found a quiet place to resign. He sat on the ground and covered his face. "It's. All. My. Fault." He sighed heavily and pulled out the mask. It was a plain black, something you might find at a yard sale that would have no value whatsoever. He took a long look at it, then placed it on his face. It fit perfectly.

"Le Caza is sworn to the people of San Francisco," he muttered under his breath. "My only goal is to rip Enrique from his spot and make sure he pays for what he has done, not only to me, but to every victim and their family."

Mal, or as he was now called, Le Caza, uprooted himself from his pathetic stance and looked up at the trees that prevented him from seeing the stars of the night.

"I will defeat Enrique once and for all," he whispered into the wind.

-C.O.D-

"A little dramatic, are we?" Natara asked and Mal chuckled.

"Well, this isn't exactly Cinderella, Nat," he said with a smirk. "Besides, I haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

"Alright," Natara said, "but try to keep it short. It's almost 10."

"Gotcha," Mal said with a nod and continued...

-C.O.D-

Natara, who had decided that sleep was impossible on an empty stomach, quietly snuck out of the house. It was a daunting task, jumping from Mal's bedroom window into the fields that lay below, but she completed it. After landing somewhat gracefully, she dove into the shadows, trying not to be seen by anyone...Or anything. The only place that would fulfill this need was the forest, where Le Caza currently was.

She took the risk, not knowing if there would be criminals hiding in the wood. Halfway in, she began to realize that fear once twigs started snapping and she heard harsh whispers.

"...Must make him pay," she heard and held back a gasp. She slowed her running and crept to where she heard the voice. In a lone clearing she spotted a cloaked man, pacing and muttering. She would have called him mad...Until she saw the glimmering sword that lay beside him. She gasped, almost audibly. She had only heard stories from her father...But could this be? The savior to end all fright to this broken city...The one to bring peace among the broken souls; Le Caza?

With a swift turn and a glint of a midnight black mask, she knew that these 'rumors' were no longer just 'rumors'.

"Le Caza?" she asked, her breath quickening when he stopped at the call of his name. He hesitated to respond.

"Si, and who might you be, Mysterious Stranger?" he replied seconds later.

"I..." Natara paused. She knew he was in league with her father. After all, he mentioned it several times. That meant she couldn't give her identity away. He would most definitely report her at once. "I am...Natara Williams...Of the Lower Class area in San Francisco."

He flinched slightly. "Natara?" he asked. "What was your last name again?"

"Williams, Sir."

Le Caza bit his lower lip. "Can you...Make yourself present?"

"I can..." Natara responded and stepped from the shadows. Le Caza gazed upon her and she realized that a certain emotion was filling his eyes; hate.

"Ah," he said, trying to keep a calm composure. "I thought you were a different Natara."

"Different?" she asked, trying to play along.

"Si. Her father has asked me to search for her. He says she ran off, declining the duty of gypsy ruler. Now, how selfish do you think that is?"

"Not at all...She...She has a right to decide what her future should be."

Le Caza stood silently, still glaring at her. After a few moments, he turned on his heel and began walking away.

"Wait!" Natara called. "Le Caza!"

"I have no time, Senora. My people need me."

"Who are you planning to take down?"

This stopped him and he flipped around. "You overheard? Eavesdropping isn't smart, Senora. You can lose the trust of someone. I had to learn that the hard way."

"I just want to know who you are planning to take down. I've heard about you, Le Caza. I heard that you fight for the rights of the people of San Francisco."

"Si. That is why I must go."

"But..."

"I must," Le Caza growled. "Now, get out of the woods, Senora. It can be a dangerous place to one who has no experience."

Natara sighed and turned around herself, upset with Le Caza. "Fine," she huffed and walked away, leaving Le Caza to think to himself again.

'She's taking this hard too...' he thought and continued to walk. He wasn't five feet away before he heard a scream that was shortly muffled. He turned around quickly and frowned. "Natara," he whispered and ran off in her direction.

-C.O.D-

"And we'll continue tomorrow," Mal said and this time, Natara joined the protest.

"Mal..." she began and he laughed.

"Not you too," he sighed. "Anyway, it's way past bedtime. Daddy needs some rest so he can actually think of the story tomorrow."

After tucking in the kids and pulling Natara away, she smiled lightly.

"I never thought I'd say this, but for a rare-reader...You're rather good at telling stories," she informed and Mal smirked.

"Of course I am," he said with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le Caza Returns! VIVA LE CAZA! :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES: (I'm going to copy and paste the reviews, since it's been nearly a month since my last update.)**

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear**  
><strong>"Awww! Mal is just the cutest thing sometimes! I<strong>  
><strong>agree with ya. At work, big tough cop. But I can see him as being a total<strong>  
><strong>softy with his kids :)"<br>Totally! Glad we see eye-to-eye on this one. :) Thanks for the review! You're awesome!**

**-Things In Ink  
>"I loovveeeee this story so much! I can really see Mal as the kind of person<br>who can't just sit around all day. Great job!"  
>Thank you! I appreciate your kind words. And I 100% agree with you. Mal's such a babe. :D<strong>

**-mozzi-girl (Beastly Beast of Beastliness)  
>"Noooo! Cliffhanger! ;) your killing me here! Heheheh! I loved it an nope! The<br>beast could never be disappointed with you or your stories! Your too amazing!  
>:D update soon!"<br>I have not failed the beast! Yay! :D And as for update soon...Hehe...Whoops. :) Thanks for the review, Beast! It made my day! :D**

**-LaylaaSkiesOfBlue  
>"I just read all 3 chapters and I LOOOOOOOVVVVEEE THISSS! Hehe I really like<br>your stories! :DD Can't wait for more! Update soon!"  
>Awwww, thanks! :D I'm glad you like it. And again, Thank you! :D<strong>

**-maltararox21**  
><strong>"Oh! Cliffhanger! Cool! The story is amazing! So cute and sweet, I love the<strong>  
><strong>idea, your super talented! You never cease to amaze me!:D"<br>Again, I must thank you for your awesome reply to my stories. I'm glad you like them so much! :D THANK YOU!**

**So, sorry for not updating in like...A month. It really felt like a year to me, but at least I'm getting it done! :D Thank you for everything, everyone. :)**

**((Oh, and I do use some Spanish. If you happen to know Spanish and realize that my translation is wrong, please tell me! Sometimes, Google Translate fails on me. :) Thanks again!))**

* * *

><p>Mal's kids didn't hesitate to have him begin the story once they were in bed. Natara now sat, holding Nathan in her arms while Mal held Kara.<p>

-C.O.D-

The heroic Le Caza unsheathed his sword and ran into a larger man. He sneered and grabbed him by his cape.

"Well, well, well," the larger man chuckled. "Look what we have here, Captain."

Mal looked around, just noticing the army of men that now surrounded him. Two held onto Natara, making sure she wouldn't escape.

"Let the gypsy go," Mal hissed. "I order you."

"Intimidating," the large man chuckled cruelly and tightened his grip, causing Mal's airways to become slightly constricted. He gasped and tried to settle his quickened breaths, but it was no use. If he squirmed, it would only get worse.

"Ah," a lower voice replied and another bulky man appeared. He had different attire than his other men, labeling him as the Captain. He smirked viciously as he whipped out his own sword and approached Mal. "Le Caza...You're the one who causes trouble amongst Enrique, king of San Francisco."

"Enrique is a selfish dictator," Mal spat. "He deserves the trouble."

"You've got an attitude," the Captain growled. "Anxious to save your girlfriend?"

"For the record," Natara called, "He doesn't like me."

Mal shrugged. "She's got a point. But anyway, she didn't cause any harm. Let her go and just take me, alright?"

"Always the hero," the Captain muttered. He faced Natara and nodded. "Do you wish to be free?"

"Yes," Natara replied quickly, "but if you kill Le Caza..."

"Oh, nonsense," the Captain replied. "We're only going to turn him into Enrique. We won't kill him personally, but I'm sure Enrique will love to put a bullet through his thick skull."

Natara glared at the captain. "Bite me," she replied and Mal raised an eyebrow. There was that gypsy attitude again.

"You asked for it," the captain said and waved an arm. His army of men pulled out small pistols and some unsheathed swords. This was Mal's chance. He flipped around and punched his captor in the face. Shocked by this action, the gorilla of a man stumbled backwards, clutching his now bleeding nose.

"Fire at will, but don't kill the girl," the captain shouted. His men nodded and their bullets tore through the sky. Mal dodged them swiftly by rolling on the ground or ducking behind trees.

"You can't catch Le Caza!" Mal shouted with a genuine smirk of satisfaction at the army's failure. "But Le Caza can catch you!" With deer-like swiftness, he dropped his sword and removed small daggers from his cloak. "Lucha como un hombre!" Mal had no idea where the Spanish phrase came from, considering he knew very little.

The captain scoffed. "Fight like a man? You wish, Engendro del Diablo!"

_Spawn of the Devil, _Mal thought and he began tossing his knives at the army, not intentionally trying to kill any of the men. Some fell, wounded. They scampered off like puppies in search for shelter and safety. Soon, it was only the captain and Mal. The two men holding Natara ran off earlier in the fight, leaving Natara to take refuge in an abandoned tree.

Mal retrieved his sword and threw the captain a glare. "It's just you and me," he replied, making sure to emphasize his artificial accent. "I challenge you to a duel. Sword vs. Sword."

The captain scoffed, already brandishing his sword. "You cannot succeed, Cazador."

Mal narrowed his glare. "My name isn't Cazador...It's Le Caza...The Hunt."

With this stated, he charged at the captain, flailing his sword and eventually making contact. However, the captain was also successful. He dragged his glimmering sword down Mal's arm and he cried out in pain, but only for a short minute. Though blood poured from his arm, he fought bravely.

"You're...Good," the captain exclaimed in between pants. "But not good enough."

He brought down his sword again and Mal narrowly dodged it, panting heavily as well. "There is a reason why I am called Le Caza, Capitán." Mal dodged another attack and pressed himself up against a tree. "A hunt signifies the taking down of something." Another blow came his way and he jumped, grabbing onto the tree branch. His arm screamed in excruciating pain, but he simply ignored it, gritting his teeth. "I am setting to take down Enrique."

When the sword came down again, Mal swung himself onto the branch and whipped out a final dagger. "I also set to take his men down." And with that said, Mal threw the dagger and it...

-C.O.D-

Natara cleared her throat loudly and Mal stopped talking. "Yes, Honey?" he asked, though he seemed slightly irritated. It had taken him almost all day at work to come up with a suitable passage to tell his kids and wife.

"You're getting a little violent, aren't you?" she asked and Mal groaned.

"Aw, come on, Nat." He then turned to the twins. "Am I scaring you with the story?"

"No," Nathan replied. "Mommy, stop interrupting Daddy! It's very rude!"

Mal smirked and then looked towards Natara. "Well?"

"Kara?" she asked, and their daughter shrugged.

"I think it's cool. Why did you interrupt Daddy?" she replied innocently and Mal chuckled.

"Alright then..." he said and continued his thrilling tale...

-C.O.D-

And with that said, Mal threw his dagger and it embedded itself in the captain's shoulder. The captain, already beaten and bruised from their brawl, dropped to his knees, trying to endure the pain. It was too much. He cried out and Mal smiled from the tree branch.

"Viva Le Caza!" he shouted and the captain picked himself up and began to run off. Before he disappeared into the shadows, he yelled out,

"One day, Le Caza...I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

And he was gone.

Mal leaped out of the tree and winced, the pain in his arm becoming apparent.

"Le Caza!" Natara cried, also jumping down from her tree. She ran up to the brave warrior and stopped when she saw the horrid wound. "You...You're hurt!"

Mal straightened up. "I am fine, Natara. I'll be...Fine."

"No...No you won't," she said and sighed. "Look, I know our first terms weren't exactly...Kind. I want to make it up to you. My current home I am staying at...The land-lady is excellent with medicine. She can help you out. You can even spend the night if you desire! Please...I can't bear to let you leave."

Mal sighed and considered this. "Natara...I'm sorry but I can't visit the Fallon Household."

"Why not?" Natara asked. "You're bleeding to death. Any grudge against them shouldn't matter anymore."

"I know, but..."

"But what? What is so important that you would rather die than get well?"

He scrutinized her expression and that glimmer of hate in her eyes had faded into something more; care.

"Fine," he growled. "But I will not be staying the night. I will get the treatment, but no sleeping."

Natara smiled and took his better arm. "Thank you!" she called and the ran off, disappearing into the patches of trees.

-C.O.D-

Mal nodded. "And that's it for tonight."

This time, however, the kids didn't fight back. In fact, they were already asleep. Mal smiled slightly and only one thought crossed his mind at that moment.

_I love being a dad._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm just going to quickly thank you all for the reviews, seeing as time for replies is short. And as a request from mozzi-girl, I am going to enter translations before the story begins. Also, concerning Maltara Fluff...Hmm...In the play Zorro, there is a lot of tension between the main girl and Zorro, so I might as well create similar scenes. :)**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Madre: Mother/Mom**

**Si: Yes**

**Salvador: Savior/Hero**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mal was excited for the next morning, for it was the beginning of his week off. To celebrate this matter, he decided to surprise Natara with tickets for a trip to Florida, which Natara gladly accepted. After a wrestle with the twins and a couple hours of crying, Mal and Natara finally dropped them off at Natara's parent's temporary home.<p>

Halfway on the flight to Florida, Mal got a call from Kara.

"Hey, Kara-Bear," Mal greeted as he leaned back in his seat.

"Daddy," she began on a more serious tone than Mal would have imagined.

"Yeah?"

"What about story-time? It's bed-time here and Nathan and I want a story!"

Mal sighed heavily. "Hon, I can't just tell a story. Mommy and I are still on the plane and some people are trying to sleep."

"Daddy!" Kara whined.

"I'm sorry Kara, but it just won't play out tonight."

Kara sniffled slightly and Natara tapped Mal's shoulder. "Hey, let me talk to her," she said and Mal shoved the phone in her direction. "Be my guest," was his only reply.

"Kara?" Natara asked.

"Mommy..."

"Honey, are you in bed?"

"Yes."

"Have you brushed your teeth, taken your bath, and thanked Grandma and Aunt Neha?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

Natara smiled. "Good. Now, I know Daddy said he wasn't going to tell the story, but since you've been a good girl so far, how about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Kara asked cautiously.

"We're almost in Florida. I'll let you and Nathan stay up past your bedtime for two more hours. By then, Daddy and I should be in our hotel. Tell Neha to use Skype and contact Mal's account at exactly 10:30, alright?"

Kara took a second to process all of this and then sighed. "Okay."

Natara smiled and spoke again, "Thanks, Honey. We'll talk to you later, okay?"

And with that, Natara hung up and passed the phone to Mal.

"Mission accomplished," she said with a smile. "Now, why don't you brainstorm more of the story, before our kids go beserk."

Mal chuckled. "Will do!"

And Natara made Mal stay true to his word. As soon as they got to the hotel, Natara opened up her laptop and turned on Skype, just as Kara, with Neha's assistance, called.

-C.O.D-

Though Le Caza fussed on the way to the Fallon household, he kept his promise to Natara. As soon as he set foot into the house, however, Angela was on both of their heels.

"I heard Enrique's men were roaming the streets," she cried. "Are you two mad?" It took her a moment before she realized that Le Caza was trailing behind Natara. When she finally figured it all out, she cursed in Spanish. Natara raised an eyebrow, confused at the sudden gush of profanity coming from Angela Fallon. She finally cleared her thoughts and shooed Natara away, explaining that it would take a private procedure to cure Le Caza's wound. After Natara was no longer present, Angela slammed her fist down on a counter and whispered,

"Malachi Charles Fallon!"

"What," Mal groaned, knowing that he was in a huge amount of trouble.

"What are you doing; prancing around with that ridiculous mask on?"

"Isn't it obvious, _Madre_," Mal sighed. "I'm San Francisco's only hero; Le Caza!"

"And what about hanging with the gyspy woman?

-C.O.D-

"Wait," Natara interrupted. "I thought your mom liked me?"

Mal shrugged. "Maybe it's that time of the month..."

Neha giggled before Natara delivered a swift punch into Mal's bicep. He flinched and grabbed his arm.

"Ow!" he growled. "Natara...What the heck was that for?"

"Just continue," Natara urged, rolling her eyes. Sometimes her husband could be so clueless.

-C.O.D-

"Is there something wrong with hanging around Natara?" Mal asked. His mask hid his narrowing eyes.

"_Si!_" Angela cried. "Yes there is something wrong! That girl doesn't like you."

"Way to be critical, Mom," Mal grumbled and Angela clenched her teeth.

"You're playing with her feelings," she continued.

"Look...All I did was save her from Enrique's men! I didn't commit myself to marriage or anything to that extent. What's so bad with saving someone's life?"

"She'll get a big head and believe you are the one to woo her."

"Wow, you're just in a happy mood today, aren't you," Mal retorted and he received a small blow that disciplining mothers usually gave to their children after they were naughty. "Ow! Sorry!"

"I'm a girl, Malachi...And I know that she is thinking that you are the one for her. She thinks you're her _salvador!_"

"I am her hero, Mom!" Mal shook his head. "Enrique's guards...They...They got to us and I couldn't sit around and pretend I didn't hear her screams. A real _salvador _doesn't turn away from their people. I swore an oath to protect San Francisco and Natara just so happens to be a citizen. I'm not backing away from my promise."

Angela examined Mal's expression, searching for any sign of weakness. However, Mal didn't fall. He kept his stern glare and she sighed.

"Alright then," she said quietly. "I see there is no way to stop you?"

"No..." Mal replied quietly.

Angela shook her head and began to work on Mal's wound. "You're so much like your father," she whispered. "And if I couldn't stop him...I can't stop you."

After a few lingering moments, Angela finally concluded her 'healing session'. She packed up her supplies and stood up. "Now, Le Caza, Natara will be suspecting something if you come back in as my son and you have a sword wound up your arm."

"Don't worry, Mom," Mal began, "I'll just wear a jacket."

Angela sighed heavily. Though she wasn't happy with her son's decision, she ignored it. "Now, hurry. I'll have dinner on the table soon, since someone foolishly forgot to cook it..."

Mal accepted the scolding from his mother before dashing off into the night's darkness. Once he returned, he wore a hunting jacket to hide the cut. Angela greeted him happily, as if he hadn't even arrived home. That's when Natara walked in, a confused expression plastered to her face.

"Where's Le Caza?" she asked quickly.

"Le Caza?" Mal repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"_Si,_" Angela responded. "San Francisco's hero stopped by. He had gotten wounded while trying to save Natara."

"Are you okay?" Mal asked her quickly, but the young gypsy turned him away.

"Angela...Where's he now?"

"Le Caza took off after I healed him," Angela said with small smile. "But he did want to make sure you knew that he was safe."

Though disappointed at the disappearance of her savior, Natara kept her emotions to herself. She turned around and walked off. Mal bit his lower lip, debating on whether or not to chase after her. Angela didn't want to get involved, so she stepped to the side and began cooking the night's late dinner.

After much consideration, Mal followed Natara. He found her standing at the forest's edge, looking into its depths.

"Hey," Mal called before joining her side. In response to this action, she bowed her head and made no eye contact.

"What do you want, Mal?" she asked quietly.

"Well...You got attacked today," he began slowly. "I just wanted to make sure you were really okay and you weren't hiding anything."

Natara didn't answer, leaving Mal to speak again.

"Look, I know we didn't start off nicely. It appears to me that you'll be staying for a while and I want us to be more than enemies...Maybe even friends. I just don't want to fight with you."

Again, Natara didn't respond.

"Just think about it, okay?" Mal finally concluded and he took off. As he left, Natara shook her head and whispered,

"Le Caza...I need you..."

-C.O.D-

"And thus ends tonight's chapter," Mal announced and Kara whined. Mal chuckled. "There'll be more tomorrow, Kara."

"But Daddy! We're just getting to the good part," Kara exclaimed. Neha smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, Mal! Why do you have to end there! I want to know if Le Caza and Natara will ever get married."

Natara laughed as well. "Well, all of that can wait until tomorrow night, alright?"

"Does this mean we get to stay up until this time again?" Nathan asked excitedly.

Mal shrugged. "Sure, kiddo. As long as you're nice to grandma and Neha."

"Yay!" Nathan cheered and disappeared from the camera. Kara was still frowning towards Mal, who smiled gently.

"I'll try to tell more tomorrow, okay Kara-Bear?"

She nodded slightly and Mal nodded back.

"Okay, we love you," Natara called. "We'll be home by Sunday, alright?"

Neha nodded and pulled Kara onto her lap. "Thanks guys," she said, "oh, and have fun on your trip." And with that, the screen went black and Mal and Natara sat in silence. While Natara was deciding on what was planned for tomorrow's activities, Mal cooked up more of his story.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the second to last chapter! :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-mozzi-girl (Beastleh!)**  
><strong>Hey! :D No problem about the translations! Heck, I barely know Spanish myself. :) And I'm glad you're liking it! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>

**-LaylaaSkiesOfBlue**  
><strong>Haha! Thank you! Again, I was unintentionally being funny! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot!<strong>

**Truthfully, I'm rushing through this story. I just started working on another board and also, I'm working on a couple of YouTube videos! And then I'm working on this board and combining that with a bunch of other activities I'm doing this Summer...Let's just say I don't have a lot of time to spare on this story. So, I'm ending it in the next chapter, but from what I have written down so far...It'll go out with a bang! Remember, this is a parody of the Legend of Zorro, which I suggest you see. I saw it live as a play, and that's probably the best way to see it! **

**So, on my Haltalia story, I asked about any Cause of Death dreams you've had, and to announce, I still haven't had a CoD dream, but I was a secret agent in my last dream. Can you count that? :) Ah, I love dreams.**

**Quick question; When you first saw Kai, did you think he was a girl? I showed my friend his picture and he thought he was a girl and I got confused because when I first saw Kai, I knew he was a dude. **

**Sorry about the random question! Again, I did rush through this chapter and I tried to add some humor between Mal and Natara.**

**Also, I am still experiencing Writer's Block with Haltalia and Fable of Death. I'm trying to work my way through it, but it's not working. Oddly enough, this story has been easier to write than the others; and I'm not too fond of this one.**

**Anyway, enough of my randomness! Enjoy Chapter 6! :D**

* * *

><p>Mal stepped into the hotel room, wincing as he increased his amount of movement. Natara walked behind him, smiling slightly.<p>

"I told you to put on sunscreen," she said, holding the urge to laugh.

"And I thought, after years of living in California, I wouldn't need it," Mal grunted. His back was painted red with burns from the sun, as well as his arms, stomach, neck and face. "Dang, this hurts!"

"It's a good thing I packed some burn ointment, then," Natara replied as she dug through her beach bag. "Honestly, Mal," she laughed, "I would think you would at least have the slightest thought to put on sunscreen."

"I know," Mal sighed, "I learned my lesson. If we go onto a beach for more than five hours, sunscreen is essential. Now, can I please get some of that ointment, it feels like it's a thousand degrees."

Natara laughed as she applied the cream. "I love you, Mal Fallon. I hope you know that," she said as soon as she was finished.

"Even in my 'greatest' moments?" Mal asked with a smirk.

"Especially then," Natara replied. They shared a short and simple kiss before Natara's laptop starting beeping.

"Oh, I think it's the kids," Mal informed quickly and he, slowly, walked over to answer the new Skype call. Neha, along with Kara and Nathan, appeared on the screen, smiling.

"Hey...Whoa!" Neha greeted. "Mal, what happened?"

Natara laughed as she joined his side. "Turns out, Mal _does _get sunburned."

Mal rolled his eyes. "Ha. Ha."

"Daddy," Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow. "What happened to your face?"

"See son, this is what happens when you don't listen to Mommy," Mal began. A horrified expression overcame his son's face and Natara laughed once more.

"Anyway..." Neha started, "if you're too exhausted to tell your story, Mal...I'm sure the kids will understand."

Mal scoffed and smirked. "Exhausted? Please! You kids ready to learn what happens next?"

Nathan and Kara got closer to the screen. "Yeah!" they cried and Mal smiled widely.

"Alright!"

-C.O.D-

Natara kept her distance from Mal as he tried to befriend her. He even gave her some of his dinner, seeing as she was practically starving! She used her 'Thank You's' though, and she thought that would be enough to get Mal off her tail. She kept journeying to the edge of the forest, waiting for Le Caza to return. However, Mal decided it was best not to let his alter-ego take over.

Days turned into long weeks for Natara as she waited. One night, she sat out in the field. Mal looked at her through a window, Angela following his gaze over his shoulder.

"Why is the gypsy so upset?" she asked her son.

"As far as I know," Mal replied calmly, "she's waiting for a fictional hero." Mal bowed his head and Angela gripped his arm.

"I know it's hard to give up something as great as Le Caza, Malachi," she stated quietly.

"Who said I was giving up Le Caza," Mal asked, frowning. He looked towards Angela. "I'm waiting for the right moment. Maybe, perhaps, when Enrique is acting up once more."

"I don't know what we'll do with that cousin of yours, Malachi...He's hardened so many hearts already..."

"And it's no doubt he's hardened mine." Mal clenched his fists and sighed heavily. "I'm going to bed, Madre." He quickly kissed his mother's cheek and walked to his temporary room as Angela left to hers. As soon as the house fell still, Mal dashed out of the room and out into the fields. He hid himself from Natara as he dove into the field and prepared his costume. Once masked, Mal stepped out of the forest, scanning the fields for Natara.

"_Senorita!_" he called out. "Natara!"

She looked around her, recognizing the voice. "Le Caza?" she called. "Is...Is that you?"

Mal caught sight of her, now rising to her feet in excitement. Mal ran towards her. As soon as he reached her, Natara laughed.

"You came back!" she called and threw her arms around his neck. Though the wound in his arm wasn't as bad, it still hurt when certain amounts of pressure were applied. Mal grunted in pain and pulled back.

"My apologies, _Senorita_, but I only came to deliver a message."

The look of excitement quickly faded from Natara's face. "You're not staying?"

"Believe me, I would love to stay, but I can't anymore."

He saw her look of sadness. She sighed heavily and looked back up at Mal. "Why? Why can't you stay?"

"It's complicated," Mal replied. "Very, very complicated." When she looked away, frowning, Mal didn't know what came over him, or forced him to perform his next actions. He gently turned her head towards him. "But if you need to say anything before I leave, _Senorita_, now would be a good time."

Without further hesitation, Natara leaned up and kissed him. Mal was semi-expecting it, so he kissed back, pulling her closer. It only took a minute or so for him to jump back into reality and pull away. He cleared his throat and looked down.

-C.O.D-

"Wait, wait, wait," Natara interrupted, "They just kiss...Like that?"

"Keep in mind that she only sees Le Caza," Mal informed.

"And besides," Neha also added, "a kiss like that, though rushed, is quite meaningful to the receiver and the giver."

Mal smirked. "Listen to your sister," he said, "she's the expert."

Neha nodded before stopping shortly. "Hey, wait a minute, did you just call me a slut?"

Nathan looked up at Neha, confused, and then to his mother. "Mommy, what's a slut?"

Natara sighed heavily. "We'll tell you when..."

"No," Mal said quickly. "Don't tell them that! If you never answer, they'll find out for themselves. Believe me, a whole lot of trouble can come out of that." Mal then looked towards Nathan. "A slut, which Neha is _not_," Neha rolled her eyes and smiled, "is a bad person."

"Really?" Nathan asked and Mal nodded.

"Yup! It's also a bad word in this family, so don't go around saying it anymore, alright?" Nathan nodded.

"Anyway," Natara cut in, "shall we continue? It's getting late."

"Right," Mal said with a smile. "Here we go..."

-C.O.D-

"Le Caza," Natara asked, worried that he didn't like her. "What's wrong?"

"This isn't right," he muttered, "I'm sorry, _Senorita_, but this isn't right."

"What isn't right; our kiss?"

Mal nodded slowly. "Again, I'm sorry, but I need to go." He was about to rush out into the fields, back to the forest, but Natara grabbed his hand.

"No! You can't just leave me here! We finally kiss and everything seems to work out...But then you say you have to go? You're hiding something!"

"No, I am not hiding something," Mal threw back, but he stopped himself. Technically, the reason he didn't kiss her any further was because of what his mother had warned him.

_'You're playing with her feelings.'_

"So..." Natara growled. "Are you just going to disappear and never come back? Are you going to prance away with some other gypsy or villager and pretend that we never had anything?"

"We never did have anything," Mal muttered. "Natara, I'm not the one for you...Believe me on this one."

"You're my hero...My _Salvador_."

"You hate me..."

"How can you say that? I don't hate you at all! We just kissed for crying out loud, and I have to admit, it was a pretty good kiss!"

Mal shook his head. "You don't hate Le Caza...But you hate me..."

Natara raised an eyebrow. "But..." However, before she could speak, Mal reached for his mask, ready to reveal his true identity. He couldn't lie to her any further. Slowly, ever so slowly, he removed the mask and...

-C.O.D-

"To be continued," Mal said with a nod.

"What?" Neha protested, "You can't just end right there? That should be a crime!"

"That, my dear sister-in-law," Mal said with his genuine smirk, "is called a _cliffhanger_."

"That's not fair," Kara whined. "We have to wait a whole 'nother day before we know how Natara reacts."

"Trust me, hon," Mal said, "that's what keeps the suspense high."

Natara shook her head. "I'm actually with Neha and the kids on this one...That was just pure evil."

"You married me, so you can't blame me," Mal said with a chuckle, and received a slight slap on the back, which caused him to cry out in pain. "Gah! Natara! What was that for?" He winced and let out a small whimper. "You know that I'm sunburned..."

"Yeah, and you know that we're all impatient," Natara replied, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I am not telling you guys what happens next until tomorrow! Author rule..."

"Mal...Honey...You're a cop," Natara informed her husband, "not an Author. And I doubt they have rules on where to put a cliffhanger."

"Well, either way, you're not changing my mind," Mal said and then faced the camera. "Sorry kiddos, you'll have to wait an extra day. But I promise tomorrow's chapter will be the best out of all of them!"

"And why's that?" Neha asked curiously.

"Because it's the last chapter."


	7. Chapter 7

**3.7K...I have absolutely no life whatsoever. :)**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**-mozzi-girl (Beast!)**  
><strong>Hehe, I thought you'd like that. :) And I hope this chapter is just as amazing. :) Thanks for reading and enjoy.<strong>

**It's almost One in the morning here and I have to wake up at 7 or 6:45 tomorrow so I can leave for my camp. However, I couldn't sleep and I decided the best thing to do was to write! Of course, that's what most writers think. :)**

**I really wanted to finish this story, so I can mark it as complete and get started on some others and especially work on Haltalia...Which really needs an update. :) I'm working on it, though!**

**To close, I am satisfied with what I've written...Up until the end when things are really heating up between Mal and Enrique. I rushed because I was so close to finishing and...Well...Here we go!**

**Thank you for all the support, reviews, and for reading this! Keep in mind this was inspired by The Legend of Zorro. Thank you again and enjoy!**

**VIVA LE CAZA!**

**TRANSLATIONS:**  
><strong>Idiota: IdiotFool**

**Familiar: Family/Relative/Cousin**

**Justicia: Justice**

**Pecados: Sins**

**Desafio: Duel**

**Mal: Evil (Adjective) ((This one actually made me laugh out loud because of the slight irony. :) ))**

**Malos: Evil (Noun)**

**Coup de grace: (Though it's not Spanish, I think a Translation is needed.) Finishing Blow**

**Que Diablos: What the Devil?**

**Nino: Boy/Child/Son**

**Senorita: Miss**

**Si: Yes**

**Mi Amigo: My friend**

**Princesa: Princess**

**((Wow, that was A LOT! Keep in mind I am using Google Translate most of the time. :) Some phrases may be wrong, either due to punctuation, or misplaced words. Thank you!))**

* * *

><p>It seemed like Mal and Natara's vacation just wasn't going in the direction of which things were planned. However, that didn't ruin the vacation all together...It made it even more enjoyable.<p>

Mal held the hotel door open for Natara as she walked in, her makeup running and her nice, red dress torn down the side and sopping with sea water. Mal looked rugged as well; his suit soaked as well. Somehow, throughout the night, he lost his jacket, only leaving his white dress shirt and black tie.

"Well," Mal began slowly, "that took a turn for the worst."

Natara sighed heavily. "It did...But I had a good time anyway."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second; So while we were finishing up our romantic dinner down by Miami Beach, I lean in to kiss you and I accidentally trip over my own two feet, which caused us to fall into the water...And you still had a good time?"

Natara laughed. "I thought the trip was a nice touch," she complimented. "Besides, you're unlike any other guy, Mal. If Oscar did that, he would be more upset over his messed up attire. You, on the other hand, started a splashing war...And lost your jacket."

Mal chuckled. "I saw an opportunity and I took it...Even if I did lose the jacket which just so happened to contain $50. Some guy on a stranded island is going to get very lucky."

Natara smiled and kissed his cheek. "And this is why I love you so much, Dear."

Mal smiled back. "Yeah, I know; I'm irresistible."

She laughed once more as she disappeared into the hotel bathroom. Mal shook his head, smiling at the night's events. That's when the laptop beeped loudly, startling the detective. He rushed over to it and sighed when he saw it was a video chat request.

"I totally forgot about the story," he muttered and sighed heavily. "Might as well just make it up." He accepted the request and Neha appeared on the screen.

"Oh, hey Mal!" she called. "The kids are just getting their pajamas on. Do you think you can spare a few moments for your story?" She then frowned. "Whoa...What happened to you? You look..."

"Wet?" Mal asked. "Like I tried to act studly and fell into the ocean instead..."

Neha laughed. "You'll need to give me all the details. Where's Nat?"

"She's in the bathroom cleaning up," he answered. "She'll be out in a minute. So, how's my favorite sister-in-law?"

"_Only _sister-in-law," Neha corrected with a smirk, "and I'm good. So, you two are coming home in two days?"

Mal nodded. "Well, it was fun while it lasted, but I miss my little kidlets."

"I never thought I'd see the day where Mal Fallon would miss anything besides Natara."

Mal chuckled lightly just as Natara strolled in. At that same time, Kara and Nathan jumped into the screen, smiling widely.

"Mom! Dad!" they both cried and Natara smiled.

"Hey guys! Are you being good to Aunt Neha?" she asked.

"Yes, Mom," they replied dully and Natara nodded towards Neha who laughed.

"They've been really helpful, not only to me, but to Grandma as well."

"And are you sure they're not bribing you to say this?" Mal asked and Kara groaned.

"Can we just get on with the story?" she whined and Mal laughed.

"Oh alright, cover up for now," he replied and took in a deep breath. "Now...Where did I leave off...Oh right! Well..."

-C.O.D-

Slowly, as if not to disturb the air around him, Mal removed the coal-colored mask from his face. Natara gasped loudly and stepped back.

"Y-you!" she called out.

"I know this seems bad," Mal informed quickly, "but trust me! I am the same hero you were kissing; I'm just mask-less."

"You...You tricked me!"

"Now listen, Natara, I would never just play around with your feelings..."

"You good for nothing..." And she ranted on, now throwing out Spanish curses. "How could you?"

"I was going to tell you but..."

"But what? You thought that I wouldn't like you!"

"Well, actually, considering how bad you're handling the news, that's exactly what's happening. Look..."

"No," Natara shouted, raising her voice and her hand. "You look! You said you never wanted to play with my feelings. Well congratulations Mal Fallon, you did it! You played with my feelings!"

"Natara, please, please listen to me," Mal said, now making a grab for her arm. She pulled back forcefully and snarled towards her intruder.

"Leave me alone, and never speak to me again," she hissed and was about to turn away when Mal looked towards his wound he had received days previous; an act of protecting the young gyspy. Though it was covered, he saw its true meaning. Without further hesitation, he pulled off his cape. The scar ran down his bicep, enough to tell a story.

"Natara," Mal said, now in a hushed tone. "What does this scar signify?"

Natara turned around. "What?" she asked, frowning.

Mal lifted his arm and pointed to the zig-zag formation. "Why did I get this scar?"

Natara eyed the wound for a moment before turning away once more. "You're an _idiota_," she replied calmly. "And that's all you ever were."

"So, only an _idiota_ would save your life?"

This caused her to stop and re-face Mal. "My life is meaningless."

-C.O.D-

"Why am I sounding Emo?" Natara asked, raising an eyebrow. Neha laughed.

"It's just a story, Sis." She then turned to Mal. "Does she always interrupt?"

"More than usual," Mal replied with a smile. "Now, as I was saying..."

-C.O.D-

"If your life was so meaningless, why did I risk mine to save yours?" Mal took a step towards her. "Just because I'm not wearing that mask, doesn't mean my feelings for you as Le Caza were fake..."

"But you were playing with the poor girl's feelings, Malachi," a voice responded. It was gruff, yet heavily influenced with a Spanish accent. Mal cringed and slowly turned around, seeking the origin of the voice.

"Enrique," Mal hissed as he caught sight of the voice-bearer. The man, who stood as tall as Mal, but was more extravagantly dressed than his cousin, smirked with a cruel sense of glee.

"Ah, my dear _familiar_," Enrique sneered. He gently thumbed a pistol clipped to his side. Slowly, like a panther, he circled Mal. "It's so nice to see who the man is behind the Le Caza mask, don't you think?"

"What do you want, Enrique?" Mal spat. Enrique stopped his circling and raised an eyebrow. Hatred boiled in his eyes.

"What do you think I want, Malachi? I want _justicia_. I want every criminal in this horrid city to pay for their _pecados_."

"So, in other words," Mal growled, "you wish to get rid of me."

"You are becoming wiser, Malachi. I almost feel guilty for killing your father."

This caused something to break inside Mal. He whipped out his sword, faster than lightning and pointed it towards his cousin. "You shall never talk about my father...Ever!"

Enrique just laughed and pulled out his own sword. "You were always like your father Mal; always willing to jump into a losing _desafio_!"

Mal swung his sword towards Enrique's and they clashed. "My father was a great man," he snarled, "and destined to be the ruler of San Francisco. Now look what you have done, Enrique! You've starved several families and murdered off innocent people as if this were just some game!" He ducked as his cousin delivered a rather good blow. "You're nothing but _mal_!"

Enrique scoffed. "Me...Evil? Please. I'm not the one stopping executions that are supposed to destroy the _malo_!"

Their swords clashed once again, proving their little duel to be useless. Mal threw his sword to the side and dodged another attack. Without much thought, he retrieved his bow from its assigned place and pulled an arrow from its sheath. He pulled back the thin 'dagger' and aimed it towards Enrique.

"There's a reason why I'm called, Le Caza, Cousin," Mal snarled. "It's because I am the Hunt...And I will do everything I can to make sure the prey knows its place!" He released the arrow and it embedded itself in Enrique's shoulder. He cried out in rage and pain and threw the butt of the sword towards Mal, causing him to lose balance and have the wind knocked out of him.

"Mal!" Natara called and made her move towards the fallen hero, but Enrique kicked her away.

"_Idiota_," he called out. "Both of you." He approached Mal, who held his stomach as if trying to regather to stolen breaths. "I would expect better from San Francisco's Hero. Looks like the Hunt, just became the Hunted."

Enrique lifted his sword, ready to deliver the _coup de grace_, when a wild cheer rang out from the forest. He looked towards it in shock, watching as several citizens dressed as Le Caza, ran out, swinging their swords viciously and wielding bows and arrows.

"_Que Diablos_," he muttered as one Le Caza approached. He was built taller than Mal himself, and had a thick Spanish accent that matched Enrique's.

"You've made a huge mistake, _nino_," the man roared and he attacked. Natara, now regaining her footing, ran towards Mal, who was struggling to get up.

"Mal?" she asked and he looked up at her. "Are you alright?"

"I've faced worse, _Senorita_," Mal replied with a frown. Natara pulled him up and he armed his bow once more. "You stay far away from Enrique," he commanded. "Go hide out in the house and make sure my mother is safe." The man posing as one Le Caza was thrown back by the force of one of Enrique's swings. Mal gently shoved Natara. "Go!"

She didn't think twice. She disappeared into the darkness and Mal turned back to face his foe once more.

"What is going on here?" Enrique demanded. "Why are their so many of you?"

Mal smirked. "Because, Enrique," he began and lifted his bow up. "You've just met the Hunters!"

He released the bow, and this time, it nailed itself into Enrique's chest, far from the heart. The other Le Caza's gathered around, throwing out battle-cries and cheers. Enrique was pushed back slightly by the impact, but stood his ground. He ripped the arrow from its base and glared at Mal.

"Who are these people?" he hissed. "Why are they helping you?"

"I made a _promesa_," Mal informed his enraged cousin. "I had to save their leader's daughter and they would be my helpers throughout this whole game. Enrique, meet the Gypsies."

Raj was the first to remove his mask, smiling proudly. After him, followed Neha, who laughed.

"You're out-numbered," she called. "What are you going to do?"

Enrique clenched his fist. "Oh," he growled, "I'll show you what I'm going to do." With cheetah-like speed, he ran towards Mal, now revealing a small, hidden blade. Mal had seconds to react before unsheathing his own that rested by his side. However, it was all too late.

-C.O.D-

"The end," Mal said with a smirk and Natara glared at him.

"Oh no, that cannot be the end," she growled.

"Yeah," Kara agreed. "Daddy, you're really bad at ending stories."

"Yeah," Nathan cut in and was soon joined by Neha.

"Although," Neha began, "I do like my freakin Bad-A performance."

Mal chuckled. "Can't you guys take a joke?" he asked with a smile.

"That wasn't funny," Natara commented. "Not at all."

Mal just smiled and continued, happy with his little troll-move he performed.

-C.O.D-

Mal's life flashed before him; he was running alongside a creek as a young boy, Enrique trailing behind him. Both were giggling happily as they enjoyed the warm breeze. This memory faded into another; Mal and Enrique were now teenagers, sitting in the town-square admiring the girls that walked by. Mal always had a certain charm, while Enrique lacked the words. Another memory interfered and it was the day Enrique forced his rule upon the city. Shortly after, Mal watched in horror as his father was being dragged to a noose. He gave his son one final, pleading look, and the memories, all together, faded into white. Peace.

Mal was jolted back into reality when Enrique coughed, spitting blood upon Mal.

"No!" Mal cried. Though he was upset with the harm his cousin had caused, he never meant to kill him; only to teach an unforgettable lesson. "Enrique!" Mal gently set his cousin on the farm-land dirt, where the fallen dictator rested for a few moments before coughing once more. Mal examined the puncture wound he had inflicted upon his cousin. The guilt that filled him was almost unbearable.

"Enrique," he called out, once more, but the harsh dictator failed to respond. "No, this can't be happening!"

Raj frowned slightly. "But...My friend...He is dead! His reign of terror is no more!"

Mal shook his head. "That wasn't the point, Raj! I wasn't supposed to kill him!" Mal looked at the cursed blade, still clutched in his hand. "This can't be happening," he repeated.

"Malachi..." Enrique managed to mutter. This caught Mal's attention instantly.

"_Si_," he asked quickly, hoping to receive a hopeful answer of his possible healing.

"I...I'll admit," Enrique winced from the pain, but continued on, "that I was wrong about one thing; the justice I failed to deliver. But I will always be San Francisco's Leader...Even after my demise."

"A leader is strong," Mal grumbled. "And you had the potential to be a great one...But you failed to rain good upon San Francisco's streets. They will forever be tainted with your sins, Cousin."

"But that, Malachi, is what I call a...Legacy," he barely managed the last word as he slipped away, falling into his own, eternal darkness. Mal closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

"_Mi amigo_," Raj began slowly. "My comrades and I shall leave you alone...If desired..."

"I'm fine," Mal replied. Though he knew he wasn't, he stood up, looking among the many Le Caza's that risked their lives for him. "My Hunters," he called out, his tone expressionless, "we have captured our prey."

The Gypsies arose in a happy cheer and Mal turned away. He ignored Raj's calls and headed straight towards his home. He pushed open the door and Natara sat up straight. She looked terrified as she lounged with Angela.

"Mal..." she began and Mal nodded.

"It is done," he replied. "Enrique Valdez is dead."

-C.O.D-

"Now it's the end," Mal informed with a pleased smile. Neha looked close to tears as she dabbed at her eyes.

"No," Kara whined. "It isn't!"

Mal raised an eyebrow. "But Le Caza saved the day! That's good for an ending!"

"Yeah, but what happened to Mal and Natara's off romance," Natara asked, smiling slightly.

Mal rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I figured since I kind of screwed that part up in the story, I would just skip it."

Natara smiled. "Alright then...Why don't you let me fix it. I may not be as good as you, but when it comes to fixing a relationship...Well, let's say I've had experience."

Mal chuckled and then nodded. "Go on then, _princesa_."

Natara laughed slightly. "Okay..."

-C.O.D-

Natara looked at Mal, complete shock overwhelming her face. "Really?"

The heroic farmer nodded towards her. He looked pained though...More pained than he was when Natara had rejected him.

"Mal...I take back everything," she began. "About you never being a hero...I was surprised." She then walked over and gripped his hand. "You've completed a task that seemed impossible for most civilians. The whole city will worship your victory..."

"But what's to worship when a life has been lost?" Mal asked her. "I can live on knowing that I am the reason why my cousin lies dead in the field."

Natara nodded slightly. "I can sympathize with your pain, Mal...But you did what had to be done...And I am forever grateful." She then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "_Forever _grateful," she repeated and smiled.

**Years Later**

Enrique's fall was something the whole city had been waiting for. Though, Mal still contained respect for the dictator and demanded a proper burial. He had become the new ruler over San Francisco, paying back the families who had lost so much.

However, he wasn't the only one assisting the people.

Natara leaned into him as he overlooked the city. He wrapped an arm protectively over her, and the soon-to-be new addition to the family. He was a strong, passionate leader, and that's just some of the greatness he had.

-C.O.D-

"He also proved to be an amazing Daddy," Natara added smiling. "And the bestest friend anyone could have. And they lived happily..."

"Ever," Mal added in, and together, they finished with,

"After."

"Now that is an ending!" Nathan called out.

"That was awesome!" Kara and Neha exclaimed at the same time.

Mal laughed. "I really liked that ending, Nat. We should make it into a book."

Natara just laughed along. "Well, it's almost midnight where you guys are at," Natara informed. "How about you two get some shut-eye and Daddy and Mommy will be home very soon."

As she said this, the twins let out a yawn and nodded sleepily. Neha laughed and nodded towards Mal and Natara.

"I'll take care of them right now. You two should do the same," she said.

"Thank you, Sis," Natara said. "We'll be home soon."

Neha gave the couple one last smile before signing off Skype. It was silent for a moment before Natara faced her husband.

"So...Where did you learn all that Spanish?" she asked. Mal shrugged.

"You know what...My brain can come up with the strangest things."

Natara laughed and snuggled up to Mal. "Oh, I bet it does, Honey..."


End file.
